Claws
by prettykitty luvs u
Summary: Meet Kitty, the third Amazon princess. She is Wonder Womans sis and protege. She is smart,beautiful and has some anger issues. Read how she joins the Team and gets over the rule "HATE BOYS". Set in season 1. RobinXOC. This a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Washington D.C**

**9:30 PM**  
  
She sat there silently and looked at the moon. Wonder woman was sitting on a building near the jewellery store.

"Did you see anything?" She asked through her com link.

"Nothing yet" the girl on the other side responded. After about 15 min she got up, ready to fly. Suddenly there was a bang and the glass of the store broke and two shadows came out running from the store. "I see um" she said.

"I'll be right there" the female voice replied through the link.

"Idiot!" Devastation snapped. "You want to make everyone realize that we just robbed a jewellery store!" She said angrily.

"Relax will ya. You know how I love blowing up things." The man with the metal arm whose name named Destruction replied. The villains ran with full speed. Devastation looked at the bags in her hand filled with diamonds, rubies and other stones and laughed in joy. But her laughter was broken by a punch which made her fell backward. She looked up with anger and saw the floating figure above her.

"You just won't give up now will you." Wonder Woman crossed her arms.

"Well if it isn't Wonder Wastage" Devastation said as she got up. "Where's your pathetic sidekick!" she said. She launched herself on her. As the fight started between them, destruction aimed his metal arm on wonder woman. He was about to shoot when he felt someone punch his face so hard that he fell far on the ground. He raised his head and saw a girl wearing a pink half sleeved shirt that formed a small skirt on her legs. She wore long white boots with blue stripes. On her chest was a symbol of a jumping cat with a small lightning bolt that was blue. She had a fair color. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail. Two flicks of her golden hair fell on her. She had deep blue eyes. But the strange thing was that her eyes sparkled brightly. But this was not the first time he was seeing her.  
"Just what we needed." He groaned getting up.

"Hello people! Thunder Kitten is here and is ready to rock!" thunder kitten said in a joyful voice.

"Will you focus!" wonder woman said as she hit devastation.

"Oh yeah, sorry sis." Thunder kitten replied to her sister. Destruction ran towards her and stroked his laser arm at her. The blonde girl jumped up like a cat and transformed into her cat form. At once her body was covered with bluish-grey fur. Two cat ears sprout out from above her head and her human ears were gone. A tail came out but the tail had a weird thing at its end, that looked had a hard blue round shape and spikes in it.( you should see the weapon Hawkgirl has, thunder kitten's tail was like that weapon at the end). She started to throw punches and kicks at him. Her claws made scratches on his skin. She then transformed into a lioness that had bluish-grey fur and dark purple eyes and pounced on him.

"How old are you? Nine?" he said as he dodged her punches.

"I just turned thirteen last December!" She said angrily. "Well you've been wearing that costume for four years and it just looks like you're a bit too old to where such a stupid costume now" he smirked, fighting back. On the other hand, Devastation punched wonder woman and threw her. Wonder woman landed on a car. The car was crushed badly at the heavy body on it. She flew up and aimed a punch on the villain's nose. Devastation lost her balanced and received a kick in the gut. She fell on the ground with pain. Destruction saw this and was about to make run for it when a heavy body pounced on it and roared in his ear. He fell to the ground on his stomach. Thunder kitten had changed into a tigress (bluish-grey fur with purple stripes) and had pressed her paw on his head so that he could not move.

"Mffff..." He said under the heavy weight. She then turned into her human form and pulled out two inhibitor collars. She tossed one to her sister and put the other on his neck. Devastation and Destruction felt a shock and then everything went black. Just then the police arrived.

"Thank you. The people are very proud that they have heroes like you to save us from such villains..." the officer praised, but quickly stopped, seeing that wonder woman was glaring at him

"You should've been here earlier." she said, anger running in her voice.

"Well um um..." He tried to make an excuse as his fellows lifted up the villains and carried their unconscious bodies to the car.

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" thunder kitten said excitedly. "I was like this and you were all like this and when you kicked her in the gut. It was just priceless, simply priceless. You really need to teach me how to do that!"

The young Amazonian said as she threw her fists in the air. Diana looked at her sister who was just jumping up and down with happiness. She was used to her such behaviour and smiled at her.

"Gimme five." The kitten raised her hand, Diana in return high fived her. Just then a crowd of reporters and fans were around them but none of them dared to ask the elder Amazonian princess as they weren't fond of her anger.

"I am your biggest fan!" a boy with dark brown hair shouted.

"No. I am." Another said.

"How's it like being a princess?" a reporter asked.

"Your eyes are beautiful" one fan exclaimed. Okay there were too many people with too many questions and too much love and thunder kitten was not in the mood to answer them all.

"Your hairstyle is really nice!" a fan said.

"You're really a good fighter" another fan said.

"Will you give me an autograph?" a reporter asked.

"How do you fell being wonder woman's sidekick?" A read head reporter asked. This was the only question that Kitty even considered answering.

"I am not her *sidekick*! I am her partner and her *sister*!" Kitty said anger running in her eyes. She just hated the word SIDEKICK.

"How old are you?" Another question raised from the reporters. Well there was no trouble answering this question.

"I am thirteen." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You mean to say you're a teenager?"

"Well yeah!" she said calmly.

The reporters gave her a weird look and then they started to stare at her costume. At first Kitty didn't understand what they were trying to say but then she understood, a blush appeared on her face with embarrassment. They wanted to tell her that her outfit was way too immature for a teenager.

"Come on. Thunder kitten lets go." Wonder woman said.

"Ahan!" Kitty transformed into a cat and jumped in to her sister arms. The crowd kept questioning but none of the two princesses took notice. Diana rose up from the ground and started to fly. As they flew Diana felt something was wrong as the cat in her arms was silent. She never was silent; actually the words Kitty and silent never went together.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" kitty replied.

"Oh come on. Tell me." Diana insisted.

"Well don't you think I am a bit too old for my costume? Well I liked it well, um… used to like it. I was thinking since I am teenager now I should get something more umm... I don't know mature." Kitty said. She felt bad that Destruction and the reporters thought that she was a baby or something. "Hahaha…" Diana laughed.

"That all that's bothering you don't worry. You have thousands of dresses. You could choose one of them or we could just give the palace designers any design and they'll make it" Diana said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kitty said, a smile forming on her face. They both flew across buildings and landed near an old phone booth with the words 'Out Of Order' written on it. "Where are you gonna go?" Kitty asked.

"I am gonna go to the watchtower and you are going home" She replied.

"Can I come? Please. Please. Please. I've almost grown up there. It's like my second home and it'll be nice to meet aunt Dinah and Uncle Bruce and the others." Kitty pleaded, giving the best puppy dog eyes. But she knew well that it didn't work on the elder Amazonian.

"No, your gana go home and tell mother that I'll be late."

"But, but…" Kitty searched for words.

"No buts Kitty. Just go home." She ordered.

Muttering under her breathe kitty entered the booth. A voice spoke.

'Recognized: Thunder Kitten B-10*'

And with that she was gone. Wonder woman stretched her arms and went inside.

Recognized: Wonder Woman 03

A\N:I am not sure that the designation was o.k. It belonged to a guy name Garth but I thought that this was much better for Thunder Kitten.

For those who do not understand who _**Thunder Kitten**_ is read below for my OC (I think it is important 4 u to read):

_**Superhero Name**_**: Thunder Kitten**

_**Real Name**_** : Katherine Prince**

_**Nick Name**_** : Kitty**

_**Hair color**_** : Golden **

_**Eye Color**_** : Blue (she has sparkling eyes)**

_**Power and abilities**_**:**

**Can turn into mutated cat form, Can change into animals of feline family (having bluish-grey fur with purple eyes), an athlete, high HQ, can hack things (but doesn't show interest), acrobat (being trained by the boy wonder himself), love laugh and can talk and order animals that belong to the feline family. Hand to hand combat (taught by Black Canary and Wonder woman) Black belt in martial arts (trained by batman).**

_**Weapons**_

**Utility belt, Grappling hook**

_**Designation**_**:**

**B-10 **

_**Relationships**_**:**

_**Wonder Woman**_** is her Mentor and sister. She is quite possessive about kitty. She sometimes acts very strict but she plays with her sister when she thinks she has to. (Katherine was her protégé before Wonder girl) **

_**Personality**_**:**

**Katherine (kitty) is a very energetic girl who likes to beat up villains, have fun and fight when the need arises. She is quite talkative and nice. She likes to joke around in missions and also has a good sense of humor. She likes spending time with her friends. She has a quite care free attitude. **

_**Friends**_**:**

**Richard John Grayson**

**Megan Morse**

**Kaldur**

**Conner Kent**

**James Jimmy Parker (best friend)**

**Zatanna Zatara (Jealous friend)**

**Raquel**

**Wally West**

**Artemis Crock**

_**Weaknesses**_**:**

**When she feels tired, she cannot mutate into her cat form and is stuck in her human form. She gets easily distracted and excited that often gets her in trouble. Thunder Kitten also has a bad temper, she doesn't usually get angry due to her liveliness but when she gets angry her sparkling blue eyes turn into a blood red color and she can take down and rip the person whose she angry at and torture them by ripping their flesh alive and ends up killing the enemy. (These situations don't normally occur).**

**Black Canary has taught her breathing techniques to calm her down in case she is angry and help her to relax.**


	2. Lets go

**A\N: Like I said before don't I own anythi'n except Thunder Kitten\Kitty\Katherine who is my OC. **** My story takes place after the episode 'Drop Zone'.**

**Watchtower**

**10:37 PM**

'Recognized Wonder Woman 03'

Diana entered the watch tower. She looked up only to find eyes staring at her. "What?" She said taking a seat next to Superman. "You're late." Batman replied. "Well I was busy. Now, Can we please start the meeting?" She replied. "Very well then" Black Canary said.

There was a long discussion about things happening in cities. What should be done for the betterment of the future? If all the villains are in Jail and stuff and it was really very boring for the ten year old sitting between the adults but something caught Captain Marvel's attention. Wonder woman sighed and then a small smile appeared on her face as if she just remembered something. "Why are you smiling?" Billy asked. At once everyone looked at him and then Diana, who was still smiling. "What's up?" Flash asked who was also bored of the conservation. "Well, I was just thinking about kitty." Came the Amazonian's reply. "What about her?" Canary asked. "Just remembered what she said about her costume being immature. I remember when she first wore it, at that time she looked so happy and today she's saying that's she too old for it." She said, her smile growing wider. "Well we did need to talk to you about her." Batman said seeing that everyone was enjoying the topic. "What?" Diana asked. "Well we were thinking..." Dinah started. "We were thinking that Thunder Kitten should join the team." Red Tornado finished. Wonder woman gave him a confused look. "Think about it! She's thirteen now, she can take care of herself and how long do you think you'll take care of her?" Barry\Flash explained. "I think it's a great idea." Captain Marvel said cheerfully. "I don't know. She's never worked as a group and neither has she met any of you protégés. And any way the most important thing is that she has never worked with boys." Wonder woman said folding her arms on her chest. "M'gann will keep her company" Martian Manhunter said. "I still don't think this is a good idea." The Amazonian woman still refused. "You should give it a try. If it goes good she could stay or you can just…." Superman\Clark who was sitting quietly now talked. "You know get her off the team" he shrugged. "Well fine, then" Diana said making up her decision. "Bring her tomorrow to Gotham." Batman said. And with that the meeting ended.

**Amazonian Land, the Palace**

**11:05 PM**

"You enjoyed a lot didn't you, Katherine?" The Amazonian queen said taking another spoon of the soup. She glanced at the thirteen year blonde sitting in front of her and smiled. "Hell yeah, Mum! It was awesome!" Kitty said excitedly. "Dear Princess, please do not speak like that" The woman with grey hair and dark black eyes, who was kitty's teacher said.

"Sara is right, Katherine. You are not allowed to speak such language in the palace" The queen said. "A princess always speaks with grace and valor" Sara reminded. Kitty just rolled her eyes. "So Diana will be late again?" The queen said, sadness appearing in her eyes. "Yeah, Sis said that she's going to be late because of some meeting with the league" Kitty answered taking a bite of the creamy desert." After a small conservation Sara looked at the time and said "Off to bed now dear princess" Kitty got up from her chair and yawned, stretching her arms. She kissed her mother goodbye and went to her room, her teacher following her. She changed into her sleeping suit and jumped in bed but she thought that she was forgetting something. "Good night. Princess Katherine." Sara said closing the door. Soon kitty closed her eyes and started to sleep.

**Gotham city**

**8:00 PM**

"Don't you think you should wear something less fancy?" Diana asked her sister who was wearing a long princess dress with pink ribbons. "I'll fix that" Kitty smiled. She snapped her fingers and a *small wand with a red gem at its end appeared in her hand. "Give me something casual" Kitty commanded. At once, her clothes changed and now she wore a white T shirt with a small pink heart at its chest, blue jeans, normal white joggers having pink shoe laces and her hair that was in a pony tail now rested on her shoulders with two flick of her sunny hair on her face. Kitty looked at her sister who looked satisfied.

It had been almost 15 minutes since Diana and kitty had been waiting on top off an old building. "When is Bruce gonna get here?" Diana said impatiently. She had better places to be to and this was just wastage of time. "So this team you told me about... Um… how many members are there? And how long it has been running?" Kitty asked.

Kitty was nine when she got her powers; she had been working with her sister since then. The girl was home schooled. She had met all of the justice league members and was the first sidekick who ever went to the watchtower. Black canary taught her many techniques of fighting and helped her to cope with her powers. Dinah also taught her breathing techniques in order to get rid of her anger. Batman also helped the girl in her breathing exercises. Kitty used to call him 'Uncle Bruce' as she knew his identity. Wonder woman and superman were the only JL members who knew his identity and had kept it a secret from the others. Sure Amazonians hated men but due to her sister kitty was starting to get use to it. She had no problem with men but she had a serious problem with 'Boys', which consisted of more than a half of her fans. She never talked or gave any response to her male fans. She would just glare them as if she wanted to kill them. Kitty never met any of the other sidekicks. She had heard about them but never got to meet them in person. But the blonde thought that all of the protégés would be girls and little did she know that she was wrong.

Diana looked at her sister. Kitty's eyes sparkled brightly in excitement. When Diana told her about the team this morning and said that she was going to join them, she had been jumping with excitement and had been asking questions.

Diana had told her everything well except that it consisted of four male sidekicks. She knew if she told her that she would just refuse to join saying that how Amazonians were against men. (The thing that was thought by her mother)

"Well?" kitty asked. "Well what?" The raven haired woman said. "You aren't giving me the details…" Kitty pointed out. "Well I want it to be a surprise." Diana made up an excuse. Kitty opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw a black figure landing in front of them. "Glad to know you both are here." Batman said. "Hi Uncle Bruce" kitty greeted. "Took you long enough" wonder woman said. "Follow me" he said.

After jumping off buildings they now stood near a phone booth. "This is it" Batman said. "Finally! I got to meet the team. I think that we are gonna be good friends. I just wanna meet all the girls and talk to them" Kitty said spinning on her heel with joy. On hearing this, Batman raised an eyebrow and glared at wonder woman. "You didn't tell her!" He said his voice cold as ever. "No I…." Wonder woman didn't complete her sentence. "Are we gonna go or what?" Kitty said impatiently. "Yes, we will go first, kitty you will come at last." With that the black knight walked towards the booth. A blue light glowed and he vanished. "Go ahead" Kitty said gesturing her hands towards the booth. Wonder woman sighed and walked pass her. Suddenly she stopped and noticed a devilish grin on the blonde's face. "Kitty, no tricks" she warned. "Sure, just hurry" Kitty said giving an innocent look. Diana walked in and was gone. Kitty smirked and said "Hey I wanna surprise them too". Saying this she walked towards the phone booth and was out of sight.

**A\N: Like I said first story so please go easy on me. Oh and the wand thing that Kitty had is a wand gifted to her by Zatara on her 10****th**** birthday, it changes her clothes with the blink of an eye. Please leave a sweet, nice and lovely review. Next chap will be of Thunder Kitten meeting the team and it would be really good. I promise. Thanks for reading…. ****.**


	3. Team meets the Amazon

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chap….ter. It's a bit different from the others. After this I will go with regular YJ shows. Kay.**

**Me: Wally if you may?**

**Wally: Sure… Sweetie… She doesn't own Young Justice. It's really sad isn't it?**

**Me: *gasps* He is right… :'( **

**(P.S Artemis has not joined yet)**

**Cave**

**8:35 AM **

"Dude! You're so cheating aren't you?" Wally said in frustration. "Nah Ah! Just admit that I am way better than you!" Robin said pressing the buttons on his game controller. Superboy just rolled his eyes, he looked at Kaldur. "When is the new member gonna get here?" Kaldur answered "Be patient! My dear friend. He would join us soon." "Are you sure the new team member is a boy?" Wally asked only to receive a laugh from his best friend. "Dude why do you wanna know?" Robin smirked. "Just wondering." Wally answered, as his character in the game died and the letters LOSER popped up on the screen. "I know why. So you can hit on her if the newbie is a girl" Robin chuckled as he threw the controller away. "Hey! It's not my fault the ladies adore me." Wally said in his cocky voice. "Yeah! Right Biggest lie ever told." Robin laughed. Just then a cushion hit his face. The boy wonder glared at the red headed speedster who had just ran to the kitchen. "Hey Megalicious. What ya baki'n? He asked the green floating figure. "I am making cookies for the new member. You know to make them feel at home and all." Megan smiled as she telepathically lifted up the baking tray and placed it in the oven. She removed the gloves and walked out of the kitchen. Wally opened the fridge and started drinking apple juice.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried about?" Robin said nonchalantly. "I mean it s just gonna be a newbie. Who cares?" Robin said doing a flip to stretch his body a bit. " I think it's nice. I mean I like meeting new people. Don't you Superboy?" Megan said politely. The clone just grunted in response. Megan felt a bit hurt at this. Kaldur on seeing this tried to change the topic. "I hope that our new friend will be nice and would be capable of doing many things" He said lamely. At this statement Robin let out a chuckle. "Yeah! Only if newbie could land on the ground without breaking his bones" He laughed at his own comment.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the cave

Recognized:

Batman 02

Wonder Woman 03

Thunder Kitten B01

On hearing the voice, all the teenagers got up and dashed towards the zeta tubes. They saw Batman and Wonder Woman standing next to the entrance. Wait didn't the zeta tubes announced three arrivals? Robin thought. He shrugged before stepping with the others. Batman looked at each of them. The teens minus Robin could feel chills run down their spine by the looks of the dark knight. Before anyone could say anything, Batman cleared his throat.

"Today I am about to introduce a new member to you." He said. "Team! This is Thunder Kitten The third princess of the Amazonian Kingdom. Who shall be your new teammate" The teens stood there a bit shocked. All of them thinking the same question; is a princess going to be in OUR TEAM!

But their thoughts were disturbed by a meow. They all looked down to find a cute cat with dark grey fur and purple eyes. They stared at it with confusion. The cat just looked at them with its strange but cute eyes, giving another meow. Megan was the first one to react. She dashed towards the cat, picking it up and began to scratch its soft fur. The cat instantly began to purr. Wally started to laugh. The other three boys stood there with confused looks on their faces.

Did Batman played a joke on us? He's **The **Batman for crying out loud! He doesn't play jokes on anyone. Robin thought as pain made its way in his head. He started to rub his temples in order to soothe the pain but it wasn't helping. "I don't believe this! This is just so funny. I mean who puts a cat on a team" Wally said clearing a tear with his hand. "And any way I don't like cats" he said crossing his arms on his chest. "I think it's a great idea. I really like cats and this one is so cute. Just look at its cute eyes" Megan cooed. Wally on hearing this instantly ran towards the martian. "Did I say I don't like cats I meant to say I love cats." He smiled at the green skinned girl who took no notice of it. Kaldur who quite now said "I did not know that cats on the surface world had such a color?" Wonder Woman sighed then said "Because that's not a cat". "Batman are you playing a joke on us because I don't find it whelming" Robin said a bit displeased. " I knew I should've stayed at Cadmus" Superboy muttered. " I don't know guys? I say we keep it" Said Megan cheerfully, cuddling the feline creature. " Yeah! I agree. Anyway it's just so cute?" Wally tried to impress Megan. "Hey there kitty cat.." He said scratching the cats chin " You like the Wall-man? Don't ya… OUCH!" Wally screamed pulling his hand closer to his chest. "That stupid feline bit me!" Wally said angrily looking at the creature. "It's evil. I tell you. Evil!" He said. "Oh yeah! Well I think you're pathetic!" The cat replied. Everyone except for Batman and Diana were shocked. "I did not know cats could talk on earth" Megan said, a surprised expression her face. The cat jumped out of Megan's arms and walked towards Diana. Batman glared at the woman beside her. "Stop playing around Kitty. I told you no tricks!" Diana said in frustration. "Aw! Sis your no fun" Kitty replied. Kitty turned around. She studied the look on their faces. The boy with red hair looked shocked like he had seen a ghost. The boy who wore superman's symbol just stared. The martian just stood in the air a bit surprised. The boy with gills and a dark complexion was blinking in surprise, his lips quirked a bit as if he wanted to say something but could not and the last was a boy wearing sunglasses who looked calmed as if there was no big deal. Wait why the hell he is wearing sunglasses inside. He must be with Batman. Kitty thought in confusion. "Thunder Kitten will you please?" The bat glared at the grey haired cat. Kitty let out a sigh before turning into her human form. A small smoke appeared. The blonde looked at them with her crystal blue eyes, crossing her arms on her chest.

Robin's felt his pain disappear as his jaw dropped. He was standing behind them all. He blinked a few times as if he did not believe what he saw. How can a person be so beautiful? It was impossible now was it? He stared at the girl behind his shades. Megan stepped forward, a smile spread on her face. "Hi I am Mg'ann but you can call me Megan and…." But the girl was interrupted by a certain speedster. "Hey there! Beautiful! The names Wally West AKA Kid Flash. You would have heard me on the news and all…" But he was interrupted by someone. Well this someone was very special to him and the others were not expecting, even Batman was not expecting what he saw?

Robin pushed Megan and Wally out of his way and stepped in front of Kitty, a smile dancing on his face. "Hi! My robin's Name. I mean… uh…" He shaked his head. "What I mean to say is my name's Robin. Nice to meet you." He raised his hand for her to shake. Okay, now the dark knight was a bit shocked at his son's reaction. Kitty just glared at him. Her arms still crossed on her chest. She turned her head to her sister "You are such a LIAR….!" She nearly screamed with anger.


	4. Just for me

**A\N:*sighs*….. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Kitty looked at her sister, anger running in her eyes. "Your such a….LIAR!" She nearly screamed with anger. "You told me there are no boys in this team but you lied" Kitty was angry. "I didn't say that" Wonder Woman said, her voice a bit harsh. "You knew and didn't tell me" Kitty replied. "Well I thought you would refuse" Diana said, trying to make the situation well. "Lucky Guess." Kitty said. "I am out 'a here" Kitty said spinning on her heel. She turned her back and walked towards the zeta tubes when someone caught her arm. Kitty turned her head to see who it was and found out it was her sister "You are not going anywhere." Diana said as she firmed the grip on her arm. "Oh Yeah!" Kitty looked straight in her eyes. "Make me!" She snapped. On this comment Diana had an urge to slap her sister. The elder Amazonian raised her hand to frighten the girl but Kitty didn't hesitate nor did she shiver. "You lay a finger on me and I'll make sure mom takes away your life" Kitty shot back. "There is no way I am gonna join a team with some idiotic boys" Kitty said furiously.

Diana felt like she was losing her temper. She wanted to punish Kitty but then she looked in Kitty's eyes. Her eyes were filled with anger but there was something with it, it was hurt. Kitty was hurt by the fact that her sister had lied to her. She felt bad. Diana scoffed herself inside. The Amazonian woman took a sigh before she knelt down in front of kitty. The height between the sisters was now leveled. She let go of kitty's arm. She looked in her eyes once more and was a bit horrified at what she saw. Kitty's sparkling blue eyes were now fading a blood red color. Kitty could feel the temperature rising. Kitty was fuming with anger and hurt. "Kitty" Diana said in a soft voice. "Breathe sweetheart" Diana reminded her. On the change of her sister's attitude Kitty now felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out heavily. "Ah" Came her response. The girl opened her eyes. Diana now felt assured that her eyes were now a sparkling blue. "I am sorry. I should've told you but I was afraid that you'd refuse." Diana said her voice calm. "I wanted you to try this out. Kay" She added. Kitty looked at her sister and said "But mom said that men cannot be trusted. That they're a threat to our kind." Kitty revised her mother's lesson. "But you have met all the leaguers. Do you think they are a threat to us? You've met batman and superman. You liked them a lot but what now?" Diana said cracking the cat a smile. "Well that's completely different. You've work with them and I know that they can be trusted. They are like a family" Kitty said. "Well you have to earn a person's trust in order to consider them a family." She explained. Kitty nodded in response. "You have to give a person a chance to prove if they are worthy of your trust but judging a book by its cover doesn't help" She said placing her hands on the younger's shoulder. "I won't force you to join but I want you to try this out. After it you are allowed to choose if you want to stay or leave. Alright?" Diana bended her head a bit. Kitty looked at her still not sure what to say. "For me. Just this once" Diana pleaded a bit. Kitty tilted her head. She looked at her sister and gave a small smile. "Alright but I don't promise that I'll be nice to anyone" She declared. Diana chuckled. "No. you don't have to but please don't be rude." Diana said, as she got up.

Kitty turned her attention towards the Meta teens. She shrugged before a weak smile (that looked at bit fake) made its way on her lips. She walked forward, ignoring Robin and the other stares; she raised her hand towards the Martian (since she was the only girl in the room) "Nice to meet you. I am Katherine Prince. The third daughter of the queen Hippolyta" She said, the smile still tugging her lips. Megan took no time in accepting it. "It's an honor to meet you princess. You can call me Megan. Shall I give you a tour of the cave?" She asked her politely. The blonde nodded. "Great!" Megan said, grabbing the Amazonians hand and started to drag her around the cave.

Wonder Woman smiled. "You know. You could've avoided this if you had just told her earlier" Batman growled. Wonder Woman gave him an Its-okay-and-now-relax-look before going to the zeta tubes and flying off. Batman started walking to the briefing room leaving the four boys in their confused thoughts.

**A\N: I know it's a bit short but… I feel too sleepy to write more… Kay. Bye. **


	5. So your an acrobat?

**A\N: I own nothi'n well accept Thunder Kitten\Kitty\Katherine.**

Enjoy

*Claws*

Batman had left the room. Everyone started doing regular stuff accept for Robin who just stood leaning on a wall and doing something with his holographic computer.

Megan was giving Kitty a tour of the cave.

"And this is where we practice" Megan said, showing her the last room.

"Cool" Kitty smiled.

It had been years she hadn't visit Mount Justice. She had forgotten everything about it and now she was looking at the big training room filled with many excersing equipments and weapons. She couldn't wait to try it all out.

"This place changed last time I saw it" Kitty said.

"Well. It's not too much but its home" Megan smiled.

"Wait. What you mean by home? Do you live here?" Kitty asked a bit surprised.

" and superboy live here. It's our home"

"Who's Superjoy?"Kitty asked.

Megan laughed.

"No silly not super joy. Superboy"

"You mean the guy wear'in the 'S' symbol?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah! Super strength, big muscles and the shield. That's Superboy Alright" Megan smirked

Kitty was a bit shocked when she heard this. That boy was Superman's clone! Diana had told her about it but she thought that it was destroyed or something. Now, seeing the boy in person made her feel strange. He looked exactly like Clark except the fact that he was a teenager.

"Oh" Came the Amazons response.

Megan started talking. This time the topic was on TV shows. Megan had been continuously talking. She had told her everything about the whole team including their last mission. Kitty now knew the whole story and was quite impressed.

Suddenly kitty smelled something. She cringed her nose; the smell felt like something was on fire.

"Something's burning" She said, now clear that something was on fire.

"Oh no" Megan said worriedly.

"My cookies!"

The Martian at once flew to the kitchen. She stood away from the oven and pulled the tray out telepathically. There was no smoke but the smell of smoke could be felt in the air. The green skinned girl looked at the tray. The cookies looked fine. If she had been late they might have burned. She sighed. The cookies were safe. Kitty followed Megan in the kitchen. The blonde girl met many eyes but she didn't care. She entered the kitchen and looked at the Martian. Megan just gave her a weak smile and gestured for her to sit on the shelf.

"I uh… made these for you" Megan looked at the tray in her hands.

"For me?" Kitty said as he say on the shelf.

"Yeah. I wanted to make you feel home since your joining the team" Megan cracked her a smile.

"Here… have some" She extended the tray.

Kitty didn't hesitate. She took a cookie and thanked her. She took a bite. Megan looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Wow! Megan there really good, a little burned but good!" Kitty said as she consumed the chocolate biscuit.

"And I just love chocolate" The blonde licked her lips.

Megan was so happy at this comment. She wanted to hug the girl and say that how happy she was and she was about to do it but stopped that hugging a princess would only make the girl feel strange so she sticked with the smile.

"Thank You. Have more please."

Kitty began eating. The two girls started talking and laughing. The truth was that the Amazon really liked the presence of the Martian and having a friend as a Martian was super cool.

Robin continued typing when suddenly he saw a blur.

"Hey! Dude what ya doi'n?" Wally asked the smaller teen

"Just some work" Robin replied.

"Rob. Me and you both know that you've been staring at her for the past 20 minutes" Wally gave a cocky grin.

"Just because you wear sunglasses doesn't mean that I won't find out." He added.

Robin looked at his best friend. The speedster face was covered with mischief.

"You like her don't you?" He teased.

"No I don't" Robin said hysterically.

"Oh yeah then why are you blushing" Wally raised an eyebrow.

The boy wonder touched his cheeks. He was burning and he knew his cheeks were becoming red. Wally laughed.

"Dude you don't have to hide something from me. Hey even Supey is stari'n" Wally winked and signaled at Superboy. Robin looked at the boy of steel who was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand but after two or three minutes the clone would glance at the kitchen with the corner of his eye. Robin's eyes widened at the site.

"Don't mind dude but she's way too hostile. She hates us" Wally said his voice a bit sad.

"No she's not hostile. It's normal for Amazonians to act like that. She'll get used to us" Robin said, being a bit hopeful.

"She's only here temporarily. If she likes being on the team. She'll stay or…." Wally didn't complete the sentence.

Robin didn't want her to leave. She had to stay no matter what it cost.

"And that's Superboy" Megan finished explaining the Amazonian girl about the team members.

Okay, so the boy with gills is Kaldur aka Aqualad who is also the leader. That's Superboy a clone of Superman forced grown in two weeks. The boy with red hair and freckles is Wally the protégé of Flash. The boy with sunglasses is Robin Batman's sidekick. He wears those glasses to hide his identity. Well, that's just stupid. Who would hide their identity from their friends?

"Robin's a really good acrobat" Megan said.

Wait. Did she say Acrobat? The only thing that clicked Kitty's mind was the word acrobat.

"So he's an acrobat" Kitty said. She sounded interested in the topic.

"Yeah. On our last mission he did a very nice job infact he's the best acrobat I've ever seen." The Martian said.

Kitty looked at the dark haired boy who was typing very fastly on his holographic computer. Suddenly, there was a blur and there was a red headed boy, in his hand were about 5 cookies.

"You made these Megan?" He said, as he ate all of them in one big bit.

"They sure are good" Wally said with his mouth full.

"Wally!" Megan snapped.

"Those are for the Princess" Megan sounded displeased.

"Sorry. Um… Hello your Majesty I want to humbly apologize for eating your chocolate chip cookies" He said giving a small bow.

Kitty wanted to laugh but there was no way she was going to behave nice with some boy so she just grunted in response, looking like as if she didn't care.

"I'll be right back" The blonde said getting off the shelf.

"Well more for me" Wally said as he launched himself on the cookies with an angry Martian muttering something beside him.

Robin was busy in his business. He stopped and started thinking when a fragrance covered the air. Robin inhaled it. It smelt like fresh roses. The boy at once turned around. A smile covered his face when he saw the figure behind him.

"Hi" He said trying to keep his cool.

"Hey" Kitty replied harshly.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She sighed before speaking.

"Megan told me that you're an acrobat." Kitty smirked.

"Yeah. I am an acrobat alright." Robin said his eyebrows joining. Why was she asking this?

"That means you're good at doing flips and summersaults?"

"Yeah I've got a few tricks up my sleeve" He said. He still couldn't tell why she was asking this.

"You see, in my kingdom not many people know what the word 'Acrobat' means. Amazonians are born warriors" She explained.

Man Kitty! you're an idiot. I can't believe you're asking him this. Kitty thought.

Robin looked at her not sure what to say. Kitty let out a sigh.

"Well I was thinking umm… that" She didn't make eye contact with him. Her left foot was now making small circles on the floor. She had behaved so badly with them. She even refused to shake his hand. Why would he help her? The more the Amazon thought the more embarrassed she became.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking if you could teach me acrobats" She finally got the courage to ask him. She looked at him. Sparkling eyes met the dark shades. Robin didn't know what to say.

"My apologies Princess but I can't. I mean I would love to but I can't. I hope you understand." Came the birds reply.

Kitty didn't like the word 'No' but there was nothing she could do.

"It's okay I understand" She said harshly before spinning on her heel and walking away.

Robin opened his mouth but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Man Grayson! You are an idiot. A girl asked you something and you refused. You're the stupidest person alive! Robin muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his raven hair. But there was nothing he could do. He could easily teach her but then his identity could be found out and Bruce would never allow that.

Just then a voice echoed in the cave

"Team! Report to the mission room."

**A\N: There will be action in next chapter.**

**Remember the**_** Review**_** button is your friend. ;)**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. I luv fights

**A\N: I know you're going to say 'Why the hell aren't you updating?' Okay… so I am very sorry… My exams just finished so I am going to update faster and make my chaps a bit longer. There Happy Now!**

**Cookies for Animehottylover18, Animals990, stargirl and khyur.**

**Luvinurbuks: I am terribly sorry for not updating. I hope your happy now **

_**On With The Story:-**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sped off to their rooms. Kitty just looked here and there, not sure what to do when suddenly Megan grabbed her arm and began dragging her.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked as she tried to maintain her speed with the Martian. "I was supposed to show you your room. We only have fifteen minutes to change into our costumes… so you better hurry" Megan explained as they reached a room. "This is your room Now hurry up and get dressed" Megan pushed her inside and closed the metal door.

It was so dark inside; Kitty looked for the light switch. She clicked a button and suddenly the room was filled with light. It was a simple room, nothing too big; a single bed, a mirror, shelves and a closet. Kitty thought about getting ready when she face palmed.

Damn it! She forgot to change her costume. Now she was stuck wearing the old one.

With heavy steps she moved towards the bed when her eyes landed on a box, on top of it. The Amazon examined it when she saw a small tag having a _bat symbol_ on it. A smirk lit up her face as she hurriedly opened it. She nearly jumped with joy.

It was a new costume. It was so nice of Bruce to get her a new one.

Kitty at once pulled it on. She looked into the mirror and nearly screamed with happiness. It was a purple sleeveless top, a matching skirt that ended above her knees and dark purple joggers (She loved joggers more than heels) with pink lightning bolts and a black mask with purple highlights. Kitty performed a back flip to check if it was tight but it was quite stretchy, hey it was even bullet proof!

Kitty couldn't help but feel a bit odd; she rubbed her arms as she felt a bit chilly. The Amazon picked up the box and shaked it upside down as two things fell from it. The first thing was a hood jacket that went to her elbows; it even had the symbol of a pouncing cat with a lightning bolt at its side. Now she felt complete but when she picked up the second thing, her eyes widened with shock.

She couldn't believe that it was a _utility belt_! A yellow utility belt! The same one that Batman wore except that it wasn't that big. She pulled it on and smiled that it fitted perfectly.

Thunder Kitten walked to the door and opened it to find the Martian standing there. The green skinned beauty smiled at the blonde "Wow! Princess… you look beautiful" Megan's smile grew wider. "Aw thanks M'gann! Um… aren't you going to change?" Kitten pointed out that she was still in her civvies. Megan gave a smirk as her clothes changed into her costume. "There" Miss Martian pulled red braids of hair behind her ear. "Wow! Megan that's so cool" Thunder Kitten exclaimed. "Yeah I guess" Miss Martian replied. She wondered that why did she used slang? When she was on Mars, she read human fairy tales. Those fairy tales usually consisted of princesses but their language was very different from the one that this girl used.

"C'mon Miss M. Let's go" Kitten said as she ran down the hall. Miss Martian smiled before flying behind her. Everyone was in the mission room except for the speedster, which was normal as he was always late. Miss Martian entered the room with Thunder kitten right behind her, Robin was in his costume and her nearly choked on the cookie he was eating when he saw them enter, his eyes widened behind his domino mask. He was still staring when a blur came behind him and pulled him into a head lock. "Hey Rob! You ready for the mission" Kid Flash said, ruffling the raven's hair. "Dude! Don't mess up my hair!" Robin said shrugging of the speedster.

Batman entered the room and the voices went dead. At once, everyone stood in a line ready to hear what they were going to be told. The Dark knight hovered his fingers in the air when a screen popped up. "This is where you'll all be going" He said pointing to a place where a red dot glowed. "This is Mount Adams. There have been signs of strange activities going on there and…" Batman didn't complete his sentence. "Robin! Pay attention" He said coldly as he turned to look at the screen. Kid Flash looked at Robin who was trying to hide the blush on his face. Kid Flash smirked at his friend attempt. "As I was saying, you all have to go there and are only supposed to check, come back and report. Do I make myself clear?" He said, giving a hard look to the teens. "Yes Sir" Aqualad answered.

The teenagers started to walk out. "So…" Kid flash said as he elbowed Robin in the ribs "You were staring again weren't you?" He grinned. "No I wasn't Kid Mouth" Robin started to walk faster. The red head laughed as he catched up with his friend. Aqualad ignored the two as he walked with Superboy. "I don't like her" The Krypton grunted. "She is an Amazon my friend, it is normal for her to behave like that. I am sure that she will adjust fine after some time" Superboy didn't care he just focused his eyes on the two girls that were walking ahead of them. He didn't like Megan giving so much attention to someone.

They all walked out of the cave when Thunder Kitten asked "If we're going to go to Washington then aren't we going to need a plane or something" Miss Martian smiled as she gestured towards a round spherical mass "That's how we're going to get there" The blonde looked at the weird object before giving the Martian a stupid look "Ah… What is that?"

Miss Martian looked at the ship before slightly tapping her forehead "Hello Megan!" She gave a small stare and the ball at once changed in to a ship. "Wow" Kitten's eyes widened at the bio-ship. "That is just too cool" The Amazon praised as she ran toward the ship. Robin and Kid Flash shared a look and followed, smirking. "Ah… Princess… I welcome you to the Bio-ship" Miss M clasped her hands infront of her chest. Kitty couldn't believe that she was in an inorganic ship, she usually travelled with Diana by the invisible plane but this ship was something else.

She was lost in thoughts when the seats appeared. She sat on it and found it quite comfortable, but she was surprised by the seat belt that tightened her waist. "Sweet" Kitty grinned as she looked out of the window to see the cave out of site. The blonde turned her seat, her eyes sparkled as she said "Wow Megan this is really…" But the Amazon stopped as she saw the number of smirks on the faces infront of her. She at once cleared her throat before talking in a royal accent "It is quite unique" She completed as she mentally face palmed.

Unique? Unique! That just sounds so stupid!

Kitty could've sworn that she heard the ginger snicker. Ignoring it, she looked out to see a forest and a volcano appearing quickly.

**|Mt. Adams**

**|13:20 EST**

"Two minutes in approaching Mt. Adams" Miss Martian reported. "Miss Martian engage stealth mode we do not want unnecessary attention" Aqualad ordered. Miss Martian nodded in response as the ship turned invisible. Thunder Kitten swallowed a 'That's so frik'in awesome!' comment. There was no way she was going to behave nice with anybody however, it was so boring to stay quite. Diana always told her that she never shut up and kept making ridiculous comments when they were fighting enemies but the young Amazon didn't seem to care infact she would just laugh at her sister's advice. She never kept her mouth shut, she was very talkative and now it was killing her to control her tongue that wanted to ask so many questions and tell jokes but she wouldn't allow it. There was no way she was going to be nice with the bunch of boys, like her mother said _'Men are threat to our kind.'_

"We have entered Mt. Adams" Miss Martian said as she tilted her head slightly. Kaldur nodded and looked at the team "Now my friends we need to accomplish this mission with success, I do not wish it to be the same we had last time." Robin groaned as he remembered the last mission, his first mission with the team that had not gone good.

How much he wanted to become leader but Aqualad seemed to be more capable than him for the job.

A hole opened between the bio-ship, they were ready to go down. They all got up and the seats seemed to melt and disappear. Kitty grinned.

She was so enjoying this.

A blue line appeared infront of the blonde but she completely ignored it. Superboy had his eyes locked on the younger teen. He didn't like her one bit but seeing that everyone was being nice to her cause she was new, he walked to her and tried to pick her up in order to help her get down from the bio-ship. "What are you doing?" Thunder Kitten said as she backed away from the Krypton. "I am trying to help you princess" Superboy said as he again tried to pick her up. "Don't touch me" Kitty said in disgust. Superboy glared at her and opened his mouth when "He's trying to help you out Your Majesty" Robin said, smiling at the Amazon.

"Well then I guess I should make myself clear" The blonde said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"There are three rules:

None of you are allowed to touch me.

No one is supposed to help me without my permission.

I can take care of myself so any of you don't have to worry about me.

I suppose I made myself clear!" Kitty said arrogantly as she walked to the hole. She gave them a smile before jumping down without using a line. "Princess" Megan cried out. Others eyes widened at what they saw; Kitty performed a double flip before she landed on the ground with grace. Turning her head up, Thunder Kitten couldn't help but smile at the teens in the ship. She let out a small chuckle before signaling them to come down. Wally gave Robin a cocky grin as he said "Landing on the ground without breaking their bones huh…" Robin glanced at the speedster and grabbed the line, jumping down as everyone followed.

Aqualad gave a nod and they started to walk inside the forest. "How did you do that?" Kid Flash asked the blonde. Kitty would never have answered but since no one was talking to her and she was being bored to death so she answered "Do what?" She said innocently. Kid Flash smirked as he said "That jump thing… that was quite a height when you jumped without support" "Easy…" Thunder Kitten said as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear "A cat always lands on its feet". KF rubbed his chin before giving a smile "Touché."

"Miss Martian bring up the mind link" Aqualad said, turning to look at the red head. The Martian nodded before her Amber eyes glowed green.

**Everyone online.** Megan asked.

**Yes.**

**Yup!**

Superboy grunted.

**I am always there for you sugar.**

Kitten couldn't help but feel a headache. She was hearing voices… in her head! Voices in her head! How wrong that sounded no matter how many times you say it.

**Princess are you alright?** Aqualad asked his eyebrows bended upward. Kitty didn't look good.

**Ah… yeah I'm fine. This is just really strange… I've never actually had someone in my head before.** TK said, feeling a bit relaxed.

**Well, I guess you have to get use to it cause from now on we'll all know what in your mind. ** Kid Flash said his voice filled with flattery.

Robin didn't know why but he had an urge to punch his best friend.

**Alright everyone. Let's get to work**. Aqualad said as he went into the shadows.

Everyone exchanged glances before disappearing as well.

…..

**Aqualad I found some men, they tried to shoot me but I knocked them out. **Kid Flash reported through the mind link.

**Yeah, I found some guys too. Looks like they were protecting something.** Robin said as he examined the unconscious bodies.

**Do you know what they were protecting?** Aqualad asked.

**Yeah, there's a place in the bottom of the forest, a lot of goons are guarding it.** Robin replied.

**Team!** **Get to the bottom now. **Aqualad ordered as he quickened his speed.

…

Soon, all of them were hiding behind trees as they watched the men before them stand quietly. There was a metal door on the ground, which lied beneath them.

Aqualad turned to the teens his eyes filled with determination.

**We need to take them all out and examine what lies beneath that door.**

Everyone smiled as they pounced on the men.

"Hold where you are!" The man ordered as he aimed his gun at Superboy but before he could pull the trigger a yellow blur came ahead of him and his gun was snatched out of his hands. "I'll take that thank you very much" KF said as he snatched the gun from all of them. Robin charged on the men, his hands releasing bird-a-rangs. Aqualad's grip tightened on his water bearers as he electrocuted the masked men. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she raised her hands; the goons went up in the air and smacked each other out. Kitten bolted on top of one before changing into a lioness and shredding his clothes into pieces with claw marks, she jumped back and changed into her human form and kicking him in the ribs. Superboy, seemed to enjoy it more than the others, he pulled two of them with their heads and smashed them together.

In about five minutes, all of the goons were lying on the ground. "That was so awesome… we took them all out so easily" TK cheered with excitement. "Yeah… we sort of do this every day so I guess you're going to stay huh?" Robin said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well if this is gonna saty this way… then I may stay" Kitten smiled, her eyes sparkled even more. "Um… Princess why didn't you use your belt?" Robin asked. Kitty looked at the belt chained to her waist. "I uh… just got it so I… don't know how to use it…" Kitty said embarrassed, she didn't make eye contact. "Alright… let's go go go" Kitty said changing the topic. "I am quite sorry but I do not think that you should come with us princess" Aqualad said stepping forward. "Uh… why not?" Kitty said looking confused. "We do not know what lies inside and I do not wish you to get hurt so it would be better if you stay here and guard us, if someone comes please tell us and we will be there to help you" Aqualad explained. "I told you I can take care of myself! I want to go down and fight not stay here and do guard duty!" The Amazon burst with anger. "I am the princess and I order you to let me go inside" Thunder Kitten commanded. "I am sorry but none of us are your people nor are you in your land. I am the leader and I say that you shall **stay** here" Aqualad said, pressuring the words.

Kitty couldn't believe it; first she was said to stay on guard duty and then some boy could boss her around!

"Alright fine! Go… I'll just stay here" Thunder Kitten's voice dripped with venom as she turned around, her back facing the others. Aqualad just looked at the teens and said "Everyone else come with me." With that he opened the passage and jumped inside quickly followed by Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian. Robin stayed there as he looked at the angry Amazon. He lifted his hand trying to cool things down when "You can leave now" Kitty snapped without even looking at him. Robin bit his lip as he took a glance and jumped through the passage.

"Ah…!" Thunder Kitten let out a huff as she sat on the green grass.

…..

"Aw guys! We shouldn't have left her like that!" Robin pouted as they walked through a place that looked like an underground cave. "Safety is more precious before anything" Aqualad said as he walked infront of the others. "Why? You already missing her." Kid flash smirked. Robin just glared at him as he caught up with Aqualad. "I agree, I don't want her to get hurt" Miss Martian said as her caring instincts kicked in. Superboy just grunted; in his point of view Kitty was a spoiled brat who needed to learn respect. "Where are we anyway?" Kid Flash asked as laboratory came in view.

Suddenly a smoke began to fill the air, "Nobody breathe!" Robin cried but he knew it was too late. The last thing he knew was seeing darkness.

**A\N: Hey I left a cliffy… that evil of me… Anyway please review… **


End file.
